1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector provided with latch-enabled standoff securely attached thereto avoids accidentally falling off therefrom.
2. Description of Prior Art
A land grid array connector electrically connecting an IC package to a PCB is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,522, issued to Ma on Jul. 7, 2009. The connector comprises a housing having a plurality of contacts received therein, a stiffener coupled with the housing and defining a first window surrounding the housing and a plurality of non-circular mounting holes, a lever and a cover respectively mounted at a front and a rear portion of the stiffener, and a plurality of standoffs inserted into the mounting holes of the stiffener. Each mounting hole has a long diameter and a short diameter. On the other hand, each standoff 90 incorporated with the mounting hole comprises a circular base portion 91 and an insertion portion 92.
The insertion portions 92 of the standoffs 90 are inserted in the mounting holes 502 from a bottom-to-top direction. The teeth 921 of the standoff 90 couple with the arc shaped edges 5021 of the mounting hole 502 of the stiffener.
Each standoff is retained in the mounting hole by teethe 921 interferingly engaging with an inner wall of the mounting hole 502. Thus, dimension tolerance of teeth 921 and the mounting holes 502 are required to be strictly controlled. Obviously, manufacture cost will be increased by doing this. Moreover, reliability of interconnecting engagement between will decrease after the connector is used for a certain time, thus the standoffs will easily fall off from the mounting holes in transit.
In view of the above, a socket connector with improved standoff-equipped stiffener that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.